The Crazy Nurse
by nfsmostwanted67
Summary: A full of version of this story will be uploaded soon


In the early-2600s, The Crazy School Nurse has found new victims to kill with his traps; the new victims are Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Rinoa Heartily, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, and Irvine Kinneas

Quistis wakes up in a trap with a device on her neck, and so does Rinoa

"What have you done to me" Rinoa said

"I didn't do anything" Quistis said

"What are those on the wall" Zell said

"They are nail bombs", "Homemade with C4 in it" Quistis said

"How the fuck do you know that" Seifer said

"She's a fire inspector", "She's seen all kind of things" Irvine said

"How do you know me?" asked Quistis

"She's asking you a question", "How do you know her", "What do you know about the rest of us", " Could you fucking talk to me" Seifer said

"Relax" Irvine said

"I am fucking relaxed" Seifer said

"It's a game, tweaker", "No wonder you fucked your charmed existence" Irvine said

The TV turns on itself with the Crazy School Nurse giving instructions on the game

"Hello and welcome", "Today, seven will become one on survival and with a common goal", "A cable runs through your collar devices, It will be pulled so tight, you will be decapitated on the mounted razors", "The only way to remove the collar is with the keys before you in the glass boxes", If one of you moves to obtain the key, "it will trigger the timer", "So let the games begin" The Crazy School Nurse said

Seifer and Squall go to the glass boxes, then the 60 second timer starts, Zell is pulling Squall to obtain his key, then Irvine obtains his key, by breaking the glass box with his jacket, then the rest obtain their keys, except Quistis, who gets decapitated, Zell collects the keys, then they go to their next lesson, Irvine closes the door and the nail bombs detonate, then the TV turns on itself again.

"Hello and welcome", "You are here to learn your next lesson", "These walls hold six chambers", "These chambers are for safety", "However, to access them, a key is needed", but only five of the keys will fit the locks", "The keys are in the glass jars, hanging in the ceiling", "Move quickly, though, the clock will tick down, and the explosives in the corner will detonate" With only five points of safety", "Which one of you will be the odd man be out, Make your choice" The Crazy School Nurse said

"Fuck" Seifer said

"Oh, my god" Selphie and Rinoa said

They get tools to break the jars hanging from the ceiling to retrieve the five keys.

"Fuck, its blank" Rinoa said

Irvine hits Seifer with a weapon three times

"You're not going anywhere bitch" Irvine said

"Stop it" Selphie said

"Get a clue, bitch", "Survival of the Fittest" Irvine said

Squall and Zell obtain their keys, while Irvine breaks the jars, within 20 seconds remaining, Rinoa gets her key and Seifer tries to get his key, but Irvine takes it.

"Better luck, next time" Irvine said

Selphie hits Irvine with the weapon and says "Survival of the Fittest, my ass", and then Seifer and Selphie get inside their chambers, then Irvine says "Wait!" and the nail bombs detonate and the room explodes and make their way to third lesson.

"Yo, Seifer" Squall said

"Sup" Seifer said

"What do you do for a living?" Squall asked

"I'm a psychopathic drug dealer and an arsonist" Seifer said

"What do you do for a living?" Seifer asked

"I fuckin sometimes smoke weed with my vato, Zell, who lives with me in my pad, and I fuckin sometimes go to work to get money for my lowrider" Squall said

"Where do you get the weed from?" Seifer said

"Don't remember, man" Squall said

"I fuckin usually listen to my music like Rap music, like Jay-Z, and or Nas" Zell said

"Yo, Selphie", "What do you do for a living?" Squall said

"I sell meth and heroin" Selphie said

"Serio" Zell said

"What the fuck" Seifer said

"What, man" Zell said

"Yo, Rinoa" Squall said

"Sup" Rinoa said

"What do you do for a living?" Squall said

"Rob banks, and burns buildings too, like Seifer does" Rinoa said

"Serio" Squall said

They go to their third lesson and close the door when the nail bombs detonated; The TV once again turns on itself.

"Hello and welcome", "You must be eager to learn your next lesson", "The only way to operate the five keys outta this room is by powering the bathtub, you'll have to find a way to power on the bathtub", "Move quickly though", "In three minutes, an electrical current will power up and the door will be shut forever", "Make your choice" The Crazy School Nurse said

Seifer gets a cord to make it reach the tub, but it doesn't reach.

"It's not gonna reach", "How the fuck are we gonna do this?", "Come on" Seifer said

"You're gonna get in the tub, and we're gonna connect the five cords to you" Selphie said

"Wait, you're gonna kill me too" Seifer said

"Get in" Selphie said

"I'm more of a shower guy", "I don't that I'm gonna do that right now" Seifer said

"Get in the fuckin tub" Selphie said

"Fuck you, you bitch", "You get in the fuckin tub" Seifer said

Selphie hits Seifer with a weapon and puts him in the bathtub

"Please don't, please no" Seifer said, then Rinoa get the electric cord and stabs her with it in the neck.

"You killed her" Seifer said

"I didn't trust her" Rinoa said

"Neither, did I" Squall said

"Same here" Zell said

"Just shut up and all of you help me with the body" Rinoa said

Rinoa, Squall, Seifer, and Zell connect the electric cords to Selphie

"Wait, all of you", "Make sure her body doesn't touch yours" Rinoa said

They connect the five cords to Selphie and the door opens, then they go to the next room, and start making connections to each other

"I remember something" Rinoa said

"What do you remember?" Squall asked

"Do any of you remember the school building that burned called Sephiroth?" Rinoa asked

"The original Crazy School Nurse building" Zell said

"That's where Mr. Quemaduras was killed" Seifer said

"Irvine knew him" Zell said

"He was an informant to the Great Sephiroth, which is the real Sephiroth" Squall said

"I think I know Irvine" Zell said

"How did you know Irvine?" Seifer said

"He was at strip club, and so was I", "He caught me jerking off while one of the ladies was dancing and he said" "Hey fool, stop fucking jerking off" while Zell is revealing his past, "He humiliated me on YouTube and posted up the video" Zell said

"I saw that shit on and it was funny" Seifer said

"You were at the strip club that night" Squall said

"Yeah, you got a problem with it" Zell said

"Irvine was the one who wrote the story on the newspaper about the school "Sephiroth" being burned down and Seifer was the one burned who burned it down" Rinoa said

"It was avenge my brother's death by that bitch" Seifer said

"Now I remember where I got the weed from" Squall said

"Where" Seifer said

"It was you" Squall said

"You fuckin owe five bucks for that shit, ese" Seifer said

They go to their next lesson and they see the room with a huge box, with seven holes and chainsaws with jars with the marked ounces, then Zell has the keys to see if the keys will fit the door, but they don't, then they go back to the other room

"I think we were all supposed to work together" Zell said

"No, we weren't" Seifer said

"If only one of us had gotten the key, then it would've worked, if all of us used the same key" Zell said

"All of us, let's go" Rinoa said

They go to back to the next room and close the door, and then the bombs detonate again, and the TV one more time turns on itself.

"Hello and welcome", "This journey has been a wonderful discovery", "The hole is greater than the sum of the body", "The human body is an astounding creation", "It approximately contains 10 pints of blood", "Yet, and it is able to function with just half of its blood", "The device before you is a sacrifice of blood", "To open the door, The beaker must filled to the marked level", "This amount can come from any of you", "What does matter is time?", "For in 15 minutes if the beaker is not filled", "The bombs will explode and the doors will be sealed forever", "How much blood will you give for you to survive?" The Crazy School Nurse said

The device starts up and the blades start going.

"Fuck" Seifer and Squall said

"Wait, one of us can give 10 pints of blood and die, or give 5 pints and maybe live" Rinoa said

"We have to go in three", "One", "Two", "Three" Seifer said and screaming

All four of them give their 10 pints of blood, Zell passes out first. Whilst Seifer and Squall are screaming and pass out, except Rinoa. Special Agent Ming hears the Corporate Ministry theme song playing and encounters the four victims in The Crazy Nurse's game.

5


End file.
